Bandos's throne room
]] Bandos' throne room is the throne room of the banished God Bandos. Zanik was taken there by the strange box in Yu'Biusk at the end of the Land of the Goblins quest, and she managed to escape during The Chosen Commander with the help of a pendant she found on Bandos' throne. During the quest, this location is host to a flashback-like sequence where the player plays as Zanik. While playing as Zanik, the player must complete the Agility Course. This location is also where the player fights the Bandos avatar. Players can return to the throne room after the Chosen Commander by one of two ways: * Teleporting with a Bandos throne room sphere made by Oldak from two law runes and one piece of molten glass. * Using the fairy ring code to go to Yu'biusk and opening the strange box to be teleported into the throne room. The throne room is a large room with Bandos' throne on the east wall and a portal to Dorgesh-Kaan on the west wall. The room is filled with Goblin statues, Ork statues, Ogre statues, and Ourg statues. Some of these can be climbed on, some are only decorative, and some of them come to life and attack any player who attempts to climb them. Players can leave the throne room by exiting through the portal at the west wall, just as in The Chosen Commander quest. Players return to Dorgesh-Kaan where the portal was during the quest, but the portal closes behind them so they cannot use it to return to the throne room. The Bandos Throne Room is a good place to earn money. The statues respawn quickly, and (apart from the Ourg statue) don't hit particularly high (max hit 200 from the Ourg Statue). They have several relatively worthwhile drops: gems from sapphire to diamond are all common drops, Mystic earth staves are sometimes dropped, and the Granite mace is only an "uncommon" drop - expect to see about 2-4 in a full inventory after a trip. A full inventory from a trip here will usually sell for 150-200k (16 January 2010). Even if you keep a few gems for yourself (e.g. for some Crafting) the Bandos' Throne Room is still an excellent source of money due to how safe it is. The throne room is also an excellent source for combat exp. You can stay here without food for an indefinite amount of time using either full Guthan's to heal yourself or the lunar dream spell. A player should also bring High Alchemy runes for the high volume of Adamant maces, and the various staves that are frequently dropped. (You could also superheat the various ores dropped, but this is usually not recommended.) All the statues in the room drop gems at a common rate so a Ring of wealth can be worn but not needed. A chisel in the player inventory (or tool belt) will allow a player to cut the gems into bolt tips which are stackable (A gem bag is not advised as the statues drop uncut gems very rarely). With all these requirements a player with 65 Fletching and 55 Magic can camp there for hours without banking. Agility course Failure of obstacles can occur at all Agility levels. A high level does not reduce the failure rate, judging by reports on the official forums. High-levelled players report they can fail all statues but the Ourg carrying the water bowl seems to be the obstacle failed most often. A lap around this course takes around 30 seconds if no failures occur, making it quick to get several laps in per minute. One could see around 40-45k experience per hour if working at a good pace. Gallery Bandos coffin detail.png Statue with bowl.png|Statue with bowl Trivia * Players commonly found that simultaneously attacking a statue would result in a double, in some cases triple spawn. Also, when a player kills a doubled spawned statue much faster than the other person, it will re-spawn quicker, and climbing it with the right timing will cause the other statue to re-spawn, making it seem like the re-spawn rate is much faster than it actually is. (This is yet to be fixed by Jagex.) * If you kill a statue and then stand on its respawn spot, it will push you off the spot when it respawns. * If a statue respawns on a drop from another statue, you will still be able to pick up the drop. * Using the Orb of Oculus, it is possible to see a room north of the throne room. It is an exact copy of the throne room except that the Bandos Guards block the path to the portal out. It is probably used in The Chosen Commander quest during the portion where you play as Zanik. Looking east with the Orb of Oculus shows the cave in which you and Zanik landed when you teleported together. * Though it is not shown on the world map, if you die in the Throne Room after finishing the quest, a marker arrow for your gravestone is still placed on your minimap and only shows up when you enter Yu'biusk, showing that Bandos' Throne Room lies south-east of the area in Yu'biusk you are confined to. * This room is seen in the Runescape trailer, your avatar runs through the portal at the end of the throne room. fi:Bandos throne room Category:Locations